Ash and Delia: The angst version
by WitChan
Summary: Ash spends unpleasant time with Delia before his journey begins.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

In the world of Pokemon, Ash heads to his mother's house with his Pikachu. He just came out of Professor Oak's lab a minute ago. Finally making it to his mom's house, Ash knocks on the door to get her attention. Then seconds later, she opens the door and smiles. Her name is Delia, a single mother.

"Aww... your Pokemon looks adorable!" Delia said, rubbing the Pikachu's cheek.

"Thanks, mom," Ash said. Then, he walks away with the Pokemon, and Delia frowns as she folds her arms.

"Don't you wanna stay with me for a few days, Ash?" Delia asked.

"No thanks!" Ash replied.

Delia slams the door hard as Ash runs his way out of Pallet Town. The reason he said no is because Delia constantly  
raped him. Last year, Delia trained him and used him as a sex toy to release her sexual frustration out since Ash's father left.

Closing his eyes as he stops his tracks, Ash says, "No... I can't disappoint mom like this..."

With his words, the unhappy Ash opens his eyes, turns around, and heads back home with Pikachu. Now, he flashbacks to the first time Delia raped him.

~ Flashback ~

"Oh, Ash," Delia sangsong as she opened Ash's door, distracting him from reading a book about life and he looks  
shocked. Delia's only wearing a bra and panties.

"Mom... Why aren't you wearing your clothes...?" Ash asked.

"Forget about them, Ash. It's time for us to have some fun," Delia replied. She walks inside Ash's room before she  
closes the door.

"Fun? What are you taking about?" Ash asked.

"You'll see in a second, son," Delia replied. She joins Ash on the bed, snatches the book off his hands, and throws  
it towards his shelf of clothes. Then, she takes Ash's shoes off and Ash gasps. He knows what Delia's trying to do him.

"Mom, no..." Ash said lowly.

"Yes, Ash," Delia said seductively.

"You can't do this, mom... This is all wrong..." Ash said.

Getting mad at Ash, Delia slaps him on the cheek and Ash starts crying. Then, she says, "We're gonna do it and  
that's final, got it!?"

"Got it..." Ash said with a broken voice.

After Ash's words, Delia removes his socks, then his pants, and his underwear. Staring at his cock, Delia licks her  
lips, she caress through the cock before doing his balls.

"Your dick feels good, Ash," Delia said. Ash's cock suddenly erects. "Now spread your legs."

Doing as told, Ash spreads his legs. Then, Delia moves back a little as she levels her head down to Ash's cock.  
Cupping Ash's balls, she squeezes it as she mouths Ash's cock, sucking the cock as Ash starts moaning in pain.

"Mom..." Ash said.

After thirty seconds, Delia let go of his testicles, but she continues to taste his cock. She uses the same hand to  
go under her panties and starts masturbating. To Ash, this is extremely uncomfortable and scary. Ash doesn't know why Delia's doing this to him because she forgot to explain it.

"Why are you doing this, mom...?" Ash asked.

Ending her sucking, Delia replies, "Because your father left us and I want to have sex again."

"Why can't you do it to another guy?" Ash asked.

"Finding one will take forever. That's why I'm using you as a sex toy," Delia replied.

That's the explanation, which makes a lot of sense. Anyway, Delia resumes sucking Ash's penis. She can't wait for  
him to cum. Every time Delia and Ash's father have sex, Delia made him cum first.

Now she moves her head faster. She looks at Ash's different expression and she don't care. Having sex again and  
again is the only thing she cared about.

Ash finally reaches his orgasm as his cum squirts inside Delia's mouth. Then, Delia stops sucking Ash's penis as she  
tastes Ash's sperm through her mouth.

"I'm sorry I took a leak, mom..." Ash apologized, although, it wasn't pee.

After swallowing the cum, Delia says, "You didn't pee, Ash. It's called "sperm". If you or someone else pleasures  
your penis long enough, it comes out."

"I see..." Ash said.

"Now it's your turn to taste my private part. Get up," Delia said.

Laying on the bed, Delia opens her legs for Ash, then she points at her cunt and orders, "Lick it."

Sticking his tongue out, Ash moves his face closer to Delia's cunt and licks it. Moaning, Delia rubs Ash's raven her  
and grabs her right breast to move it in circles.

"Your tongue feels so good, Ash... Move it deep inside and lick it some more..." Delia said, and Ash did what Delia  
told him to do.

Ash didn't like licking Delia's vagina at all. It's the worse thing he ever tasted. He'd rather eat spinach for  
dinner than doing this, since Ash hates spinach, but Delia's forcing him to do this.

Many licks later, Delia's love juices squirt out of her pussy, then she tells Ash to stop and he did.

"Stick your pee-pee hole inside the one you just licked and lay on me," Delia said.

Ash signs. He put his cock inside Delia's cunt and lies on her.

"Good. Now move it back and forth," Delia said.

Under Delia's words, Ash begins thrusting Delia's pussy in and out, making grunting sounds as Delia moans once  
again. Delia uses both of her hand to grab Ash's ass, shutting her eyes as she commands Ash to move faster.

Going faster, Ash says, "It feels tight, mom..."

"And yours feel so goddamn great, baby..." Delia said.

"When am I going to stop this, mom...?" Ash asked.

"In a few minutes..." Delia replied.

Ash's a little happy to hear that his sexual activity will end shortly, but he's still upset that his own mother  
would treat him like this.

After a while, Delia says, "Stop, Ash..."

"Okay..." Ash said as he ends his pumping.

Together, they pant. After that, Delia looks at Ash and punches him in the balls, making him groan. Then, she gives  
him a kiss on the lips before she rolls out of Ash's bed. She heads to the door, opens it, and walks out of Ash's room. She turns the other way.

"We'll do more tomorrow. And by the way, if you tell anyone about this, I'll keep you in the basement forever,"  
Delia said.

"Okay..." Ash said.

Delia leaves the hallway as Ash cries again.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After returning to the door of his home, Ash knocks on the door and waits for Delia to open it. Seconds later, she  
did, and she smiles.

"I've changed my mind, mom. I'm staying with you for a couple of days," Ash said.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Delia exclaimed.

Ash walks in, and Delia slaps his ass hard as he makes a yelp, giggling as she closes the door with her foot. Then, she locks it as Ash heads to his room with Pikachu. Delia follows him there as she looks at his ass.

"I forgot to tell you this, Ash, but you got a nice ass," Delia reminded.

"Thanks for the compliment, mom..." Ash said lowly.

In Ash's room, Ash removes everything off his Delia licks her lips. After Ash exposes his body to Delia, the MILF  
takes her stuff off to show hers. Pikachu looks at them one at a time with a confused expression on his face.

"What do you want to do first, mom?" Ash asked.

"Fuck my ass," Delia replied.

"Okay, then," Ash said.

Delia slaps Ash's hard, smirking at him as she cups his balls, then she squeezes them as Ash squeals. After that,  
Delia rushes to the bed before she bends over, then Ash joins her and touches her waists with his hands, guiding his cock to her ass and before he plunges it deep inside.

"That's right, my toy. Go deep on that ass," Delia said.

Ash thrusts Delia's ass in and out, making her moan as she closes her eyes, dripping tears out of his eyes. He  
wished that his father never left him and Delia, so this wouldn't happen.

"Aren't you supposed to go faster, you little shit!?" Delia yelled.

"Sorry, mom!" Ash apologized. Then, he moves faster, making grunting sounds.

"Sorry my fucking ass!" Delia said.

As Delia moans louder, Pikachu jumps on the bed to look closer. Moaning louder, Delia squeezes the blankets, forcing Ash not to stop until he cums. Ash couldn't bear to fuck her long like this. As for Pikachu, he's starting to enjoy this.

"God, your cock feels good, my little bitch...!" Delia said.

A few minutes later, Ash's cock ejaculates; his sperm smears inside Delia's ass. Then, he falls on the bed, panting  
with Delia.

After their breathing return to normal, Delia orders, "Clean my ass, then kiss me."

"Oh no, not this again..." Ash thought.

Grabbing Delia's ass, Ash licks his cum off Delia's ass, crying again as Delia resumes moaning. Ash's hoping that  
Delia won't shit on him like she did a few weeks ago in her room, or fart like a week ago. He didn't like licking his own sperm either.

After cleaning Delia's ass, Ash crawls toward the other side of Delia before he kisses her lips with his. Then, he  
spits his cum inside Delia's mouth, using his tongue to swirl Delia's. Delia swirls hers back; she moans once again.  
Touching Ash's back with her arms, she lies on the bed, intensifying her french-kiss with Ash. Both shut their eyes. Pikachu want more from Ash and Delia.

Some time later, Delia shoves Ash off her like the big bitch she is. Then, she says, "Make me cum, moron."

As Delia lays sideways, she raises her right leg and Ash moves behind her. Ash uses his dick to bang Delia and this  
time, he's fucking her pussy.

"Now grab my breast..." Delia said.

Doing as told, Ash grabs Delia's breasts, speeding up as Delia starts laughing like an evil person. Ash didn't like  
that laugh. It's the worst laugh he ever heard. Delia laughed like that before, and that flowed through Ash's mind.

"I gotta admit, Ash... You can fuck faster than your father..." Delia said.

Ash never thought he can move faster than his faster, but that didn't impress him either. Every night, he prayed for  
his father to return here, so Delia can free him from the torture she's giving him. One time, Delia caught him praying the same thing and started beating him before she raped him.

He still didn't tell anyone about this. He's about to tell Professor Oak, until he remembered what Delia told him.  
If his rival, Gary, finds out about this, Gary will spread it around Pallet Town or even around Kanto, and make fun of Ash forever. Only Pikachu knows it. Lucky for Ash, Pokemon can't talk like humans. Otherwise, Delia will kill him.

Delia reaches her orgasm, and she tells Ash to stop. He did. After both calm down, Delia gets on top of Ash and  
smiles at him in a creepy way.

"I love you, Ash," Delia said.

Delia kisses poor Ash again.

The End


End file.
